Cluelessness
by Summerfirefox
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for a certain someone but he is completely clueless. Will Naruto ever pick up on it? NaruSasu Some OOCness Last chapter is rated M
1. Chapter 1

A raven-haired, onyx-eyed, Uchiha and a blonde, spiky-haired, blue-eyed Uzumaki were out on the training field sparring, the two panting heavily, their breathes uneven. "Hah...hah..." 'Naruto's really strong...I'm going to pass out soon..I'm exhausted...' The Uchiha was out of options, he had already used all of his jutsu, even an electric Chidori had been cancelled out by a spiraling Rasengan. Still, he powered up one last Chidori, the end result being that it was overpowered by the blonde's Rasengan. Sasuke was on his hands and knees gasping for air, with Naruto looming over him. "Hehe~! I win teme!"

Sasuke grunted, mumbling in response, "A-alright...you win..." Naruto smirked, loving that Sasuke had admitted defeat. "Sorry, what was that, Sasuke-chan?" The raven-haired boy averted his gaze away. "I said you win dobe!" The pale face was flustered from their match, it made him look so...cute, Naruto thought. Suddenly a bubble-gum head peeped out from behind the bushes. "Naruto! You baka! Sensei was wondering where you and Sasuke were! Did you completely forget that we had a training session today!"

"Heh, sorry I was just kicking Sasuke's ass!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, his eyes like daggers, the onyx eyes then softening to a sorrowingful gaze. 'He seems so happy when he talks to Sakura, but annoyed when he's talking to me...' Naruto really was the only one who could make him be on the verge of tears, relizing that his eyes were welling up. 'Why do you hate me so much...Naruto...? Why won't you see me...? It's rare for people to like me...still...'

After awhile of gloating to Sakura, she ran off home, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone together. "Um hey Sasuke..." Naruto began walking over to Sasuke, tripping and falling right on top of the Uchiha's body. A vivid shade of pink appeared on Sasuke's cheeks, he could not let Naruto see he was blushing, Naruto would hate him even more if he found out that he..."G-get off ba-baka!" Sasuke tried to hide his face by turning sideways, but the effort was futile. 'He's blushing...? Why...?' Naruto then lifted his weight off of Sasuke, regaining his stature. "Heh, sorry 'bout that...but I was going to ask you if you wanted to go eat ramen with me later." Sasuke's eyes widened in suprise, covering up the the tiny glimmer of hope they held. "You want me to g-go eat ramen with you?" Naruto nodded saying, "Yeah, I already asked Sakura-chan but she said she was busy..." Sasuke mouthed an 'oh', his heart sunk into dissapointment.

'Of course it was only that...he doesn't even really want to go with me...It feels even more hopeless now...' His cold, unnerving, usual self returned. "Sure, whatever." The blonde's face scrunched up in confusion. "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing you'd care about."

"W-what? Of course I do! Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Why do you pretend to care Naruto, when you really just hate me?"

"I don't hate you!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"...Okay, just meet me at Ichiraku at seven o'clock." Sasuke grunted in response. 'Stupid clueless baka...'


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke hurried to Ichiraku, right on the dot, Naruto was a couple of minutes late though. Naruto waved a humble hell when appearing. "Sasuke! Glad you showed up!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke could only think of how, really, Naruto wanted Sakura to be there instead of him. "So you got rejected again Naruto?" Sasuke asked passively. Naruto replied with a mouth full of noodles. "Mmrm-hmm? Nm-yeah, but you just have to keep trying! Uh what about you Sasuke? Have anyone you like?" The Uchiha blushed at the question, nervously squirming in his chair. "Um well...y-yeah, but they're erm...oblivious to it...and well, all I really want is..." Naruto placed his firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing, asking a curious, "What?" Urging the Uchiha to continue. Sasuke tensed at Naruto's strong grip, blushing even more. "...for um...them to hold me...to be held in their arms..." 'Gah...that sounds so stupid...still...'

"Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes were tinged with a sweetness, softly looking at Naruto, he began leaning in closer..."Huh? Do you want another bowl or something?" The Uchiha practically fell out of his seat, his eye twitching, and a scornful glare piercing into the blonde. 'T-this baka!' Naruto backed away some, unsure of what he did to make the raven angry. "W-what? Did I say something?" 'I can't believe he didn't pick up any of those hints...and he completely ruined the moment!' Naruto recieved a smack across the face. "You are s-so c-clueless!"

"What was that for teme!" Naruto ruffled his hair in confusion. 'What does he mean by clueless?'


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi-sensei sent all three genin mission notices for the morning, he wrote, 'Team 7 has recieved a mission, I will tell you what the mission and I will lay out the instructions for the mission. Meet at the training field at 8 o'clock sharp.' When Kakashi finally decided to show up, he starting telling them everything. "Ok...so we're all here? Good, now time for the mission which is to track down some rogue chunin. Some whom appear to have stolen some valuable documents." Sakura was the first to question the mission. "How many ninja sensei?" Kakashi put up four fingers. "So if there are four ninja, then that means that anyone of them could have the documents. To save time, we'll split into two groups. Sakura and myself, and Naruto and Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his distance from Naruto, since the blonde keep glimpsing over at him with those whirlpool, blue eyes, his eyes an intense gaze. Which was why when he heard the first sign of the enemy, he leaped into action, leaving a startled Naruto behind. Sasuke charged in, swinging his fist at one of them, kicking straight in the jaw, up off the ground, he performed a lions barrage. As he tried to regain himself, the other ninja kicked him with much force, his fragile body being thrown into a tree. Sasuke coughed up blood, but mercy was no friend to the boy as the enemy picked him up again, dropping him in midair and slamming his fist into his stomach. Sasuke yelped in pain, realizing that last swing had caused some of his ribs to crack, his eyelids shut after that, losing conciousness.

A certain blonde, blue-eyed boy arrived just in time, orange pouring out of him, seeing what condition the raven was in. "Leave him alone!" Naruto growled. Naruto's nails grew longer, he created seven nine-tailed shadow clones, giving the two ninja a clawing barrage, then gave them one hell of a beating. When the two did not get up again, the rage in Naruto's eyes faded as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you OK!" Sasuke murmurmed a feeble, "Y-yes..."

"Sasuke, don't ever rush in like that again without me, OK?" Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, they threatened to spill over. "N-naruto...?" Naruto examined Sasuke's body carefully. "Does it hurt anywhere Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah...but I'll manage..." Sasuke tried to stand up but fell back, wincing in pain. "Sasuke! We should probably go try to find Sakura so she can-" Tears flowed out of Sasuke's eyes, streaming onto his cheeks, Sasuke pushed Naruto away, running as far as his injured body could take him. 'It's always about Sakura! Why do you hate me so much Naruto?' Salty tears blurred his vision, so he didn't see where he was going until he bumped into someone. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him. 'If he runs into an enemy...he won't be able to defend himself!' "Ku ku ku...funny running into you here, Sasuke-kun."

"W-what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke stumbled backwards, falling to his knees groaning in pain. His hand reached for his neck, digging his nails into his searing curse mark. Snake-like slits gleamed in delight as the raven scraped the dirt with his fingers, he chuckled at the sight. "Hehe, is my wonderful gift giving you trouble my dear?" Sasuke slightly opened an eyelid to glare at Orochimaru. "W-what do you…urghh w-want?" Orochimaru slathered his lips with salvia greedily with his tongue, suddenly lunging his body at the defenseless Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the snake used his tongue to lift up his shirt, the hands working at unbuttoning and unzipping the pants. Paralyzed in agonizing pain and fear he just watched horrified, unable to lift one finger to stop the snake. "W-what are you…?" He tried to sound tough and confident when asking but ended up stammered out the question. Orochimaru chuckled, watching the boy in front of him tremble as the tongue trailed down his chest observantly. "Oh, Sasuke-chan, I'm just seeing if your body is in top physical condition." Before Orochimaru could slip his tongue beneath the hem of Sasuke pants, a kunai knife sliced through the air.

An angry Naruto leaped down from a tree, a fiery bloodlust burned in his eyes, an intense, rageful chakra seeped into the air. The hot-blooded teen charged right into the man's stomach, reaching for his kunai knife, he thrust it into him. Followed by blood spatter, Orochimaru grunted loudly in response to being stabbed. "How dare you, Kyuubi brat!" Orochimaru flung him off, spiraling in the air he landed on his feet, growling. "If you ever touch Sasuke again… I'll. Kill. You."

An eerie laugh echoed throughout the forest. "Fine Kyuubi brat, you win this time. But don't forget, Sasuke is my vessel, so that means he's mine." Sasuke lurched in pain, both watched as Orochimaru sunk into the ground, disappearing. Naruto flew at the spot where Orochimaru had been, punching the ground, yelling, "Come back here you fuckin' snake! Come back so I can kill you!" When he regained the strength to stand back up, Sasuke walked over to the distraught blonde, gently tapping his shoulder. "N-naruto…?" The beast whipped around grabbing the feeble boy's hand, gripping it tightly, he growled,"You…what the hell-why did you run away from me! What would you have done just now if I hadn't have shown up just now, hunh!"

"I-I…"the raven lowered his head, he was flustered, also he had no idea what to say. This angered Naruto more, grabbing Sasuke's chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes. 'I don't know what to say…his eyes are piercing right through me…I feel so helpless, weak…unstable in this situation-I…" Humiliated to admit it, he mumbled, "I'm sorry you had to save me…and that I'm so…weak…" Seeing the pale face pink with embarrassment, the red eyes transitioned back to blue. Naruto smiled, exuberant with happiness, exclaiming, "Then I'll protect you!"

"I…wait-what?"

"I'll protect you!" Naruto repeated. Sasuke blushed, turning away. "I don't need protection…I'm not a girl you know…" 'Might as well be though…I'm weak…as I'm so pathetic as to have Naruto save me…maybe it wouldn't be so bad if…" Naruto laughed saying, "Well Sasuke, you really are feminine, with your pale skin, your eyes, your nice, luxious body…" Naruto trailed off as he stared at Sasuke. Naruto was thinking of two things he wanted to say, how as it was sometimes like Sasuke was on constant PMS and the other…Naruto stepped towards Sasuke, backing him into a tree as the boy stumbled backwards. "N-naruto…?" His body quivered and trembled in Naruto's presence, Naruto began leaning into him gently placing his lips on the others. 'Sasuke lips are so soft-the kiss, sweet-wait, what am I doing! I hate Sasuke right! Still I can't help thinking of how…" Sasuke's whole thought process with messed up. 'Wha-what…this is a kiss? Why? I…w-what, I can't…breathe…' Sasuke pulled back for air, all the blood had rushed to his head apparently since he was blushing so vibrantly. Sasuke also felt like crying…What if Naruto was just pranking him? "W-what was that? I…are you just playing with me?" his voice began to crack, a tear trickled down his cheek. "Am I-I just a some fucking toy for you to mess with!" Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's accusation. "Wha-what? Of course not! I don't mess with people like toys teme!"

"Go screw with someone else's feelings!"

"Wait teme! What did you mean when you called me clueless?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you say I was clueless?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke's reaction was wide eyes and a shocked expression. "I-you're always clueless baka!" Sasuke had to get out of this situation fast; he was already blushing, now it was even harder at the question. He had to hide his feelings from Naruto. What would Naruto do if he found out? 'I don't think I'd be able to handle the rejection…I think I'd fall apart and…cry, looking even more pathetic than I already have.' "Stop calling me baka, baka! Also you were talking about something specific right?" Naruto noticed that Sasuke's normal pale skin was bright pink. "Sasuke, are you feeling alright? You're really red…are you sick? Actually hey…why are you always blushing around me?" His body lurched in a violent fashion. 'What? He's noticed! What do I do?'

Sasuke muttered a few words then dashed off farther into the woods. It was on the spur of the moment, but it was something that he knew he would probably regret for the rest of his life. Naruto stood there shocked. 'Did he say he liked me? I-Baka! I have to chase after him!' Luckily Naruto still remembered his tree climbing training, using chakra to give him a burst of speed he started running. 'Sasuke, that idiot…' Sasuke ran as far as he could, panting, he stopped to take a break, nestling down beside a tree he crunched his knees up to his face as tears flowed out of his watery eyes. 'Why did I tell him? Am I literally that stupid? At least we could have been friends before but now…but now he probably won't ever talk to me again…Hell I'll be lucky if he even looks at me again…'His train of thought was interrupted; the sound of footsteps approaching and the rustling and cracking of twigs and leaves drew closer. Sasuke shakily readied his kunai-knife. A dark, brooding man followed by a creepy black-haired man with a crazy look in his eyes. "Well it looks like we've found you girly, now hand over the document. And don't play dumb, I don't even go easy on fragile little girls like you." Sasuke tried to regain himself but failed miserably. "I-I don't know what you're talking a-about!" The man shook his head, the other smirked behind him. "Heh, wrong answer kid!"

Sasuke jumped up, trying to dodge the chain one of the guys threw at him but it wrapped around his ankle. For a second he squirmed in pain, he was reminded of the fact that his ribs were broken from this. The kunai knife had flown in the opposite direction, a foot stomping on his hand as he tried reaching for it, the other figure stood over him. Lips curled into a cynical smirk made Sasuke wonder what the man would do, and he got his answer when a foot smashed into his stomach, causing him to scream out.

Out of nowhere, a ninja in an orange jumpsuit launches himself at the smirking man. A certain blood-thirst was in his eyes, features of a beast stood out on his face. "So who wants to die?" The childish, happy-go-lucky tone was replaced by a deep, sharp, sleek one. "W-we're OK!" After the two had scurried off, it left Sasuke and Naruto to themselves, a silence lingering in the air. Naruto whipped around, his gaze was hard, and eyes colored red. "Get over here." It wasn't a question at all, it was a command, so Sasuke was too scared not to obey. "N-naruto…I-I-"Interrupted by Naruto catching his lips in his own, the puffy red eyes widened. Naruto's tongue tongue tapped against Sasuke's lips until he granted him permission. Astonishment was written all over Sasuke's face. "Nhm na...ruto...what was that? Don't you...hate me?" Arms folded themselves around the Uchiha's body. "I…I don't hate you…it's just you treat me like I'm weak! I just want to…to help you and protect you…I…I love you…" That was when Naruto blushed some, mostly because it felt awkward saying that to someone.

Their eyes met as Sasuke spouted, "Love me?" 'This is too good to be true…he must be lieing…' Sasuke turned away. "You're lieing…" Naruto reached for his chin, making Sasuke face him, crashing their lips together. "W-what about…Sakura…?" Sasuke peered down at the ground, so that he did not have to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto's response was, "So you like me huh? Okay, I admit, I was clueless to that but…you were clueless too."

"Hunh? How so?"

"Hehe, because I like you too." 'He's liked me all along?' I should probably break the awkwardness now. "Uh Naruto I think we're suppose to report back to Kakashi."

"Hmmm? Oh, right…Err but after we do that, I really want to try something else…"

"Okay, sure, anything you want." Naruto smiled, smirking to himself mentally. "OK, great!" Sasuke really does not know what he has just agreed to. Naruto and Sasuke made their way out of the forest, meeting an impatient Sakura and a bored Kakashi. "Geez! What took you two so long! Were you two fighting again?" Sasuke seemed indifferent to the whole situation but was blushing on the inside. "No, we just sort of got side-tracked…but here's the document!" Naruto held out a tathered, rolled-up piece of paper. Afterwards both boys made excuses of why they had to go home and waved their good-byes. "So to my house?"

The next thing Sasuke knew Naruto was pushing him down on his very messy bed, kissing and licking him all over. Sasuke shoved him away. "W-wait, you meant sex?" Naruto ruffled his hair. "Ahaha, did I not mention that? Is it fine with you-oh, wait, are you worried because you're inexperienced Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke, vividly pink, had a sort of grimace on his face. 'Ch'…it's just like the dobe to forget such an important detail.' "It's…it's fine with me…so if you want to do it then go ahead."

After some time of fooling around Naruto eagerly slid Sasuke's shorts off. Naruto placed his head at Sasuke's entrance. "Sasuke, this is going to hurt some…" Sasuke tried regaining some of his dignity by acting defiant and tough. "Hmph, fine, I can handle it." Naruto was taken aback. "Well, okay then…" 'Is he mocking me? That damn Uchiha, always acting so full of himself and acting like everyone else is weak! Just for that I'm going to make it hurt even worse. I'll make him scream my name, and then he'll have to admit that I am stronger and better than him!' Naruto thrust in without warning, Sasuke had planned to bite his lip in order to contain himself but screamed at Naruto's abruptness. "WAH! N-NARUTO!" 'Sasuke really is an interesting guy…I can't believe I'm seeing him like this…how much he's trusting me…Mah, I'll be gentle but have my fun at the same time.'

~*Next Day*~

Naruto actually showed up later than Kakashi the next day! "Naruto! Where the hell have you been!" Sakura scanned the area then continued, "Also, do you know where Sasuke is? He hasn't shown up yet." Naruto grinned. "Mmm? Uh Sasuke, the last time I saw him he was limping, for some reason (inconspicuously), so I told him to go back to his house and rest. He looked very tired." He was not exactly happy that he hurt Sasuke but well Naruto still added under his breath. "Guess he couldn't handle me after all."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing~!"

~*At Naruto's House*~

"Damn that basterd!" Sasuke moaned, awakening to his body being sore. "That jerk! My whole body's sore because of him!" Sasuke sighed then smiled to himself. He didn't like it but it still made him happy for some reason.


End file.
